Johanna in Hetalialand
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: Johanna and Johannes are thrown into the world of Hetalia and chaos ensues! What cracktastics adventures wil they have? Why does Belarus love Russia? No one knows!


**Tabby-tan: Welcome to another one of my stories! Now England say the disclaimer!**

**England: Why me? Twit.**

**Tabby-tan:*Slaps England up the head. Repeatedly.***

**England: Sorry, sorry! Tabby-tan does not own Hetalia! If she did, she'd get Switzerland to shoot me for this. Now stop hitting me!**

**Tabby-tan: Thanks for the idea! Switzerland!**

**England:*Runs like Italy during World War II***

* * *

><p>"Guru guru guru!" The girl rolled in a ball around the living room floor. Meanwile, someone else was trying to watch the ending of Hetalia: Paint It White.<p>

"Johanna! Let me watch this for once!" The blond boy yelled, then turned his blue eyes to the television again.

"... GURU GURU GURU!" The 17 year old girl giggled evilly and continued her chant. Her dark brown hair was covering most of her back and spread onto the ground she was lying on.

"Dammit! Go home or something!" Johannes yelled.

"Nevah!" He put the volume higher and grabbed his roll of duct tape (don't ask where it came from or why he has it) and taped her mouth shut. She scrabbled at her mouth uselessly and after the movie ended she quit.

"Hmph! Uuh! Muhh!" She was making weird movements as she tried to alert her friend that the movie ended and he should remove the tape soon. He completely ignored her and restarted the movie. "Uug uug!" She gave up and watched the movie, but when she saw Iceland sitting on the iceberg, she got the idea of dipping her head in water to make the tape get loose.

But when she did, it didn't help alot and she just got extremely wet. She wanted to dry herself but couldn't find a towel to do so. Finally, Johanna was given some common sense and decided to peel *coughRIPcough* the tape off.

"!"

"! SHUT THE HELL !" Johanna ran into the room, her face having a red mark from ear to ear from peeling *coughRIPPINGcough* the tape off. Then a bright white light filled the room and Johanna's green eyes widened stupidly and she looked at her friend. "THE PICT!"

He facepalmed, "No."

~Hetalia~

They were both sitting on a table, in a very fancy room. Johanna looked around and smiled at everyone in the room. There were quite alot of them here. But Johannes recognized them immediately.

"Oh my god, like look dudes! Some kids appeared on our table! That's fickin' awesome!" A man with dark blond hair and a gravity defying hair, yelled. His blue eyes watered as he started laughing.

"America!" Johannes cried."And England!" He pointed at a man with messy blond hair and green eyes who was sipping tea. "France! China! Germany! Italy! Pruss-"

Johanna slapped her hand over Johannes's mouth. "Shh... It's polite to introduce yourself first!" She then put on glasses and a clip on tie, and adressed the people in front of her, "I am Johanna and this is Johannes, my stupid friend." She said polite-ish-ly. She then removed the glasses and clip on tie. "So what's your names?"

"I'm the hero, America." America said.

"Cool! I'm your citizen, then!" Johanna said.

"I am England."

"I'm France."

"Germany, pleased to meet you."

"I'm the awesome Prussia!"

"I'm Italy!"

"I'm Romano and don't forget it."

"Konnichiwa I am Japan."

"Ni hao, I'm China, aru."

"Become one with Russia?"

"Hello America, England, France, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Japan, China, and Russia." She said in one breath. "Okay then." She curled up into a ball and started rolling on the table."Guru guru guru."

* * *

><p><strong>Tabby-tan: Oh, peoples don't take me wrong, Johanna isn't mentally retarded, she can be very smart when she feels like it. She gets straight A's at school but instead of being the smarty pants everywhere she'd rather relax and be crazy. And Johannes isn't mean, he's 1100 German. He's also relatively bad at well- all subjects at school. **

**And review please, reviews are love and they give me energy! **

**Germany: That wasn't very nice.**

**Tabby-tan: What other reason would he have to be that mean! *Turns to readers* Please review! Thanks peoples!**


End file.
